vipsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alan Beck
ALAN BECK # Alan Beck was reportedly a peer of Michael Portillo at Peterhouse College, University of Cambridge. # 1994 In this year Alan Beck wrote a letter to the Guardian giving "Canterbury" as his location and "university lecturer" as his job. Beck further described himself as a gay activist and in this capacity is apparently referred to in a book: Smiling in Slow Motion by Derek Jarman (page 78 of the 2001 paperback edition, free pages online via Google Books). # 2015 Alan Beck is, or has previously been, a lecturer at the University of Kent at Canterbury. It seems the website savoyhill.co.uk likewise belongs to the same individual who studied at the University of Cambridge with Michael Portillo (N.B. savoyhill.co.uk is registered to a "non-UK Corporation". The Registrant's address is registered as: Alan Beck, 131 Rough Common Rd, Canterbury, CT2 9BS]. # Alan Beck may now be about 62 years old. This is based on an assumption that Michael Portillo and Mr Beck graduated from the University of Cambridge in the same year. Allegation: # Alan Beck is said to have "savagely raped" a boy in care, in circa 1982. The journal Scallywag records the following particulars: * Beck organised a holiday for the looked-after youth of Greystone Heath * The holiday – a farm holiday – took place in Leicestershire * One of the children on the holiday was a boy named David Sellers. It is said that Beck savagely raped this minor * The day after the alleged rape occurred, David Sellers reportedly told Wrexham police "everything that had happened" to him, in respect of being raped by Alan Beck. * Alan Beck was questioned but, for reasons unclear, no prosecution followed. Alan Beck was, according to Scallywag, the subject of "various tapes", including one made by the journal itself. It is not known: * Whether the tapes referred to were/are audio-visual or audio only * What the tapes showed * What happened to the tapes (perhaps they were given to Wrexham police?) In 1994 Alan Beck wrote a letter to the Guardian in which he denied journalist Simon Regan's child-rape allegation. Beck wrote: "I have been repeatedly and falsely accused of disgusting sex crimes by Scallywag." Known associates of Alan Beck: Greystone Heath was "at the centre of a web of paedophilia," according to The Times. Two other staff that went on the farm holiday were paedophiles who (unlike Alan Beck) were eventually apprehended and imprisoned as such. The two other staff were Alan Langshaw and Stephen Roderick Norris. * Alan Langshaw, under whose stewardship the farm holiday in Leicestershire took place, had been working at Greystone Heath since 1970. After Greystone Heath, Langshaw worked at the St Vincent's Community School in Formby (first as its deputy head, then as its headmaster). Later still, Langshaw was given a ten-year prison sentence after admitting some 28 sexual assaults on minors. * Stephen Roderick Norris worked at Greystone Heath when Alan Beck and Alan Langshaw were there. Stephen Norris was reportedly on the Leicestershire farm holiday, too. Norris later worked at homes including Clwyd House, Bryn Estyn at Wrexham, and Cartrefle (where he became head of the home). In 1990 Norris was arrested and jailed for sexual assaults on minors by Chester Crown Court. Sources: # 'Shame and scandal in the family', Scallywag, Issue 22 1994 # 'The Beast of the Valleys: Scandal of the children's homes', Scallywag, Issue 23 1994 # 'Did ... McAlpine launder money under Thatcher's nose?', Scallywag, Issue 26 1994 # Smiling in Slow Motion by Derek Jarman, page 78 # 'Bryn Estyn... what you need to know', Daily Post, 8 November 2012 # 'Letter: Libel lore', The Guardian, 20 May 1994 # 'Letter: Libel law 'in need of reform'', The Guardian, 24 May 1994 # 'North Wales care home abuse: 'It was like a world within a world. There was no escape'', The Independent, 29 April 2013 # 'Reign of the paedophiles: The school for child sex abuse – These men are paedophiles who worked with vulnerable children. David Connett and Jonathan Calvert on the darkest secret in Britain's social services', The Observer, 9 March 1997 # 'Warden of home 'vile paedophile'', The Guardian, 15 January 1997